


Podracing Weirdness

by Palizinha



Series: MML Star Wars [2]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: When Melissa saw a teenaged human sign himself into podracing, she thought he was toast. Turned out, only everything and everyone around him was.





	

Tatooine? Not really the best place for most things. Melissa found her way around that, however.

Convincing Jabba to allow podracing to return was easy enough when she discussed what the gains from it would be, and racers flocked back into it like it had never been shut down.

And if she had enough inside information due to running the place to always be able to bet both who would win and who wouldn't survive the race, well, that was just a meaningless personal advantage.

There was one unspoken truth about podracing that most unsuspecting humans fell victims to, and that was that no human ever finished a race. They didn't all die, of course, but racing if you're a human is just a bad idea.

Unless your name is Anakin Skywalker, but no one heard of him in years, he just remained a podracing legend for being the first and only human who not only finished but also won.

So, when Melissa saw a human decide to race, her first reaction was to smirk.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, kid?" Melissa asked, collecting the entry money. He was running under the name Milo Murphy, and his clothes made it clear he was an Imperial cadet. How one of those ended up running, who even knew. Or cared.

"Of course!" Milo smiled at her as he went to prepare to run, his friend being left behind looking repeatedly at him with worry.

"You OK there, Empire?" Melissa asked, cocking her head at the nervous boy.

"Empire's not my name, you know," the boy complained, and Melissa just stared at him. "oh. Right. Zack. Is my name."

"Well, Zack, why is your friend doing this? Didn't think the Empire let you boys run wild in the Outer Rim."

"We were on a training assignment, and our ship broke, then when we left it to try and fix it, because Milo is really good at fixing things, we were attacked and our supervisor died. Then we got a deal with Blatto to replace the pieces, but that meant running for him."

That seemed like one disaster after another. Milo was apparently already having a bad day, and it was just about to get worse.

Melissa watched as the race began. "Let's hope your boy keeps his head."

"Let's hope this race track survives Milo."

Melissa shrugged off the weird comment and watched as the race began, her conversation with Zack unfortunately stopping her from betting on the outcome.

The race quickly turned into the weirdest she had ever seen, and she was on the podracing business for over a year now.

All the rocks that had stayed in place since the race track was finished seemed to suddenly at once decide to fall down, taking several podracers with them, including the one of her favorite for the race.

Disasters just kept happening in the race, and Melissa was quite sure Milo was racing with only half the parts that he had started with, but he still kept going, like the wreckage didn't matter at all.

Everybody else didn't seem to have the same luck on paying attention to the race instead of dodging projectiles, which Milo seemed to do like it was common place.

As she watched Milo jump off the absolutely broken podracer into the finishing line, Melissa was pretty sure her mouth was open.

"I am so glad I didn't bet on this one!" Melissa said, unable to believe what had just happened.

"Thankfully, I did," Zack, who had disappeared as it became clear who was going to win, returned full of credits.

"You owe me half for the damage," Melissa said automatically, not taking her eyes out of Milo Murphy.

Even as he walked, disaster seemed to follow him.

"So this was a normal day for him, huh?" Melissa realized.

"Actually a bit slow so far, but the podrace was new!" Milo replied.

Melissa accepted the credits Zack gave her, even if he seemed pained at doing so.

"You are quite fun, aren't you, Milo?" Melissa smirked. "I'll walk you two to Blatto. The sooner you guys get out of my track, more likely I am to have it up and running again soon."

As soon as she finished speaking, Melissa watched as part of one of the walls fell close to them, Milo narrowly getting out of the way.

"My mistake, you two are leaving the track now, I'll get Blatto and meet you two outside."

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is a bit too fun to play around in, I'm afraid.


End file.
